


When Some Things Change, Others Never Do

by LavenderSunshine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky helping Steve, Fluff, Food, Grumpy morning Steve, M/M, Nightmares, The Hobbit Movies - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSunshine/pseuds/LavenderSunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the war in the 1940's and the torture he went through, Bucky usually gets nightmares. But people seem to forget that Steve went through quite a bit as well, so what happens when he's the one having a nightmare?<br/>OR<br/>Bucky being like Bucky was when Steve was still Pre-serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Some Things Change, Others Never Do

It was normally Bucky that had had the nightmares out of the two of them. But tonight was just one of those off nights on his and Steve’s floor.  
It was about two in the morning when Bucky had heard the yelling coming from Steve’s room, and to say he was there within a heartbeat would not be an exaggeration. Bucky scanned the room, there were no signs of intruder, nothing was broken and everything seemed as neat and tidy as it ever was, the only part that was off was Steve. He was curled up in his bed, clutching to a pillow as if it were his lifeline, he was sweating and talking in his sleep.  
Some mornings(and nights for that matter) when Bucky woke up, he’d find himself wrapped up in Steve’s arms as if the were a protective blanket sheltering him from the evils of sleep. Bucky would mumble something along the lines of : “When’d you get here?”  
To which Steve would reply with: “While ago, you had another nightmare,” his voice often fogged with sleep. Bucky would then reply with something or other then they would continue to sleep or stay in bed for the majority of the morning, salvaging what rest they could get when they got it. They were very old, and extremely entitled to after all.  
But tonight was different. And Bucky had no clue on what course of action he should take.  
There were times when people seemed to forget that Steve had spent years in war, mainly because of the fact that he seemed to handle everything that came his way very well, he was just that well adjusted though. Everyone had to let their cracks show once in a while; and now Steve was, however involuntarily it may be, and all Bucky wanted to do was help, he just didn’t know how to handle it.  
After a few minutes of contemplation, Bucky settled on getting Steve to wake up. “Steve,” he’d said, shaking his shoulders lightly. Nothing. “Steve,” slightly louder this time. Steve let out s soft sound, and turned towards Bucky, reaching out in a sleepy haze.  
Bucky gently shoved him to the other side of the bed, and crawled under the blankets. It wasn’t surprising to Bucky, how fast Steve had huddled close and latched onto him, seeking comfort. Bucky, of course obliged, wrapping his arms around Steve, slowly rubbing soft circles on Steve’s back.  
Steve wasn’t necessarily one to cry in moments of weakness, and even now he stuck to that trait. He was quiet and still and just seemed to be absorbing Bucky’s presence.  
And they stayed like that for what felt like hours and hours, but Bucky wasn’t really keeping track and frankly, he didn’t care.  
Soon, Steve was calmed down enough to hold and carry light conversation. So Bucky talked. He talked about the smallest of things like cats and dogs. About how he liked some of the things that had changed in Brooklyn, and despised others.  
Steve mostly listened, taking in the details, and using them as something to focus on, only interrupting the steady stream of words here and there to add something or share an opinion. One of Bucky’s discussion points was about the Hobbit. Back in the 40’s, Bucky always read the Hobbit to Steve when he was sick, it was a shared favourite of theirs. Bucky suspected that Steve’s favourite aspect about it was the fact that the little guy turned out to be one of the heroes of the story. It turned out that now there were movies, based off of the book, and that had gotten Bucky so excited when he had found out, he couldn’t wait to watch them with Steve. “I mean, I haven’t seen ‘em yet, but all I could think when I heard about ‘em was ‘shit, Steve’s gonna love this’ an-“ Bucky paused and looked down at Steve. The little (not so little) punk had fallen asleep somewhere in Bucky’s rambling.  
Bucky couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face as he thought trust Steve to fall asleep during an important conversation about the Hobbit Such as this. What a punk.  
Bucky glanced at the alarm clock behind Steve on the bed side table, it read 7:00 AM. Bucky was slightly surprised at this, Steve was the one who was always up at some ungodly hour before seven. But then again, most aspects about the night before were unusual, plus, Steve always let Bucky sleep in after a bad night, and they had no plans today anyways.  
Bucky got up, sliding the left side of his body out from under Steve, and went to make some coffee. Then he began to formulate his plan. He’d need some help from Tony, he had to be quick, because he didn’t know when Steve’s subconscious would decide on getting up.  
\------  
Steve stretched out on his bed as he began to wake, arms searching for Bucky with no luck. Bucky wasn’t even in the room. This hadn’t come as a shock to Steve, why would Bucky want to stay in here anyways, last night couldn’t have been easy for him.  
To say that Steve was cranky, would be an understatement. Steve lay under the covers for a while, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling to get his ass out of bed. Eventually the nagging had won out, Steve ever so slowly made his way to the washroom.  
And just before he was about to change, he decided that he di not give the slightest shit today, because he felt like crap. He didn’t have anything planned so why not, right? Besides, pajamas in the twenty-first century were just so soft and comfortable.  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen, and when he got there he had seen that it was a mess, not that the word mess did the kitchen justice. Food supplies and ingredients were literally everywhere, everything from salt to chocolate chips and a variety of fresh fruits-everything was everywhere. None of this food however had been opened or used, which seemed off to Steve, because between him and Bucky, nothing remained unopened on their floor for very long.  
Steve, however, was not in the mood for contemplating the probability of unopened food in the kitchen, instead, he went to make some coffee. First he got his favourite blue mug from the cabinet. He had seen that the coffee was already made, good, because Steve wasn’t feeling like putting in effort. He pour some and started to drink.  
Just his luck, it was cold. There were many aspects of the twenty-first century to love besides pajamas, and microwaves was easily one of those things.  
Just as the microwave beeped signaling his coffee was ready, Bucky came through the door, carrying a bowl, and electric mixer, and a carton. For a fraction of a second he looked shocked to Steve in the kitchen, but he had a quick cover up. “Well don’t you look like a ball of sunshine, huh?” he claimed with a smirk. Steve wasn’t up for much banter so he just shrugged and continued to get his coffee.  
“Aww, c’mon darling, don’t be like that! I’ve got a surprise for you,” Bucky said with an easy playful smile on his face.  
At that Steve raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really.”  
Bucky made a tutting sound and shook his head, “You’ll just have to wait doll face, I ain’t done yet. Now go to the longue sit, drink coffee, do whatever a Steve would do with extra time... Go on shoo!” Bucky shoved Steve into the other room.  
Steve decided that he’d draw for awhile. He never got too much time to do that anymore. He went to fetch his sketch book and pencils from his room, then settled on the couch.  
As he worked he could hear Bucky in the kitchen, doing whatever food prep that he was doing, Steve tried to tune the sound out, and focussed on his paper in front of him. Steve didn’t really know how long he spent drawing, but he was drawing Bucky, the day that they had found him in the warehouse.  
When he looked up from his finished work, Bucky was there, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch Steve was on. He was watching Steve work. “That’s some great artistry there,” Bucky commented.  
“Thanks,” Steve replied. “You’re not burning anything in there are you?”  
Bucky’s eye lit up, like he remembered something, “Oh! No, no I didn’t burn anything. But I’ve finished! Close your eyes and don’t peek. Not until I tell you to!”  
Steve obliged, closing his eyes, waiting once more. There was a lot of shuffling rom what Steve could hear, Bucky had to have been working quickly. “Okay, open your eyes now.” So Steve did. He saw in front of him a homemade breakfast, veggie omelets, bacon and sausage, chocolate chip pancakes with fruit, and strawberry milkshakes (with whipped cream of course, Bucky’s not stupid). Steve was surprised.  
“Did you make all this yourself, Buck?” Steve asked, Bucky only used to cook when Steve had gotten sick, and that was mostly soups, but this was something else.  
“Well, I did have some help,” Bucky admitted.  
“Anytime Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS’ voice came over the intercoms, and even still, after months of living in the tower, it came as a bit of a shock to Steve.  
Steve went to grab some food, he hadn’t really realized that he had been hungry up until this point, but faltered back as Bucky slapped his hand away. “No. Not yet, you idiot, I’ve still got another surprise up my sleeve.” Bucky turned towards the TV, and put a disk in the DVD player that they had acquired (“But why?!” Tony had complained when they brought into the tower, “there are so many more options than that! I could build something for you instead, there’s already Netflix, but I could make better private version with my eyes closed and two arms behind my back!” They had simply shrugged off the offer, and went about getting it set up), Bucky then turned to Steve.  
“So, you know how when you were sick, we read a lot together? I remember the Hobbit was one of yo-no our favourites. So I was talkin’ to Clint the other day, right, and he was telling me about how he loved the CGI, whatever that is, in the Hobbit movies. And then I freaked out, y’know, ‘cause the Hobbit was somethin’ we loved growing up. So anyways, I had Tony help me find a couple copies this morning while you were still sleepin’ and I thought we’d give ‘em a try.”  
Steve didn’t really know what to say. It was such a sweet gesture, that his bad mood had almost completely left. He stood up, and pulled Bucky in for a long, needed hug. “Thanks Bucky,” Steve said with a grin.  
“Yeah, well you don’t really get physically sick anymore, but we’ve all got scars. It felt like you were in need of some ‘unexpected’ adventure.” After that comment, Steve had realized that Bucky never really stopped taking care of him, nursing him back to health. And he was so thankful, after all where would Captain America be without Bucky Barnes at his six.  
\------  
So, they watched the Hobbit together, and ate all of the food that Bucky had made. They did enjoy the movies, but fans are always big critics when it comes to film adaptations, so of course they picked the movie apart like there was no tomorrow.  
After the first movie, Bucky untangled himself from Steve, and moved to clean up the dishes. Steve had gotten up to help, but Bucky pushed him back onto the couch gently, “No, this is my surprise for you, now sit.”  
So Steve waited in the lounge for a few minutes, he heard the clanking of the dishes, the spur of the water running, and a faint popping sound, Steve didn’t pay it much notice.  
It was fifteen minutes before Bucky got back, and when he did he carried a large bowl of popcorn and one big fluffy blanket asking, “Ready to finish the adventure?”

And though they did finish the movies, cuddled up together, eating popcorn, they never really, as Bucky had said “finished the adventure.”


End file.
